


Just Another Day of Failure

by MariaFever (Tirpitz)



Series: Life is a bitch, and death is her sister [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, It's not Erwin's fault, M/M, OK it is, Painful Sex, Poor Levi:(
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirpitz/pseuds/MariaFever
Summary: 与女巨人交战后，调查兵团惨败而归。只要能让埃尔文缓过来，利维愿意做一切事。
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Life is a bitch, and death is her sister [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086032
Kudos: 10





	Just Another Day of Failure

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：非自愿性行为，rough sex，有点bg本子常见剧情。利有埃尔文依存症，文很过分！
> 
> 相信我，我老本行比这过分100倍。

从城门回来的时候，利维看到身前埃尔文的背影，忽然，生怕他像上一任一样扑通一声跪下，涕泗横流，从此离开。

离开他，一去不返。

他们回了军营，一路向团长办公室走。

“利维，进去。”

埃尔文说着，打开门，自己不进去，就等着利维。利维看他一眼，又不能反驳说“不要”，就进去了，像夹着尾巴的狼。

“喂，你到底要说……”

咚！门被重重地摔上了。

这大声地一关，倒把利维那股无名业火放出来了。

“你这家伙，”他转过来，“自从壁外回来就一直这样。你以为只有你一个人不爽？我也一样啊，比你还要、更加……”

咔哒，门被锁上了。

埃尔文直直地冲他走过来。

“喂，你到底有没有听我说话？”

埃尔文推了他一把，让他愣了一愣。很快，他的嘴被捂住，整个人又被翻转过来，以脸颊砸在坚硬的办公桌上。

“……我的腿，”利维提醒道。

“不要说话。”

从上方，埃尔文的声音好像很远。

进门的时候，他想，也许埃尔文要说什么秘密计划吧。黑脸了一路，机灵的脑瓜一直在运转着，想出了能解决这一切的妙法。

他总是这样，想不通的时候，就仰仗对方。

这就是解决办法吗……

他想着， 几乎要笑了。随之而来的是深深的无望。

埃尔文在扯他的皮带，力气很大，手法暴躁，如果可以，利维会递给他一把剪刀，把缠在所有士兵腿上的带子都剪掉。然后是一串丁零当啷的声音，埃尔文一定是把东西都乱扔了。

“喂，至少把窗帘拉上啊，你想被人看见么？”

“让他们看吧。”

埃尔文毫不关心。他只关心把利维的裤子扯下来，把早已滚烫而坚硬的阴茎压在他身上，往里面挤。一时间，利维有点慌：

“你，”他抬起身子，“不会想就这么进去吧？”

埃尔文整个身子压下去，使他不得不又一次紧贴桌面。看来，一点异议都不想听啊。异物蛮横地钻进去一个脑袋，只是这样就很痛了。但是利维很能忍，他脑子里想，老实说，团长的不讲道理从来只存在于战场上。于是，他又疼痛又委屈地望着就在脸侧的埃尔文，可那男人只是盯着前方，像下面压的就是随便什么东西。

“埃尔文……”他勉强地说，“稍微……”

男人“啧”了一声，十分不耐烦：

“明明每天晚上都在做，还是没办法像女人一样吗。”

“什……！”

你说的也太过分啦，即便是我也不能忍受了。想这么说，但埃尔文已经以蛮力顶进来了。肠子一下子没做好准备，几乎是被强行撑开，利维有种想吐的感觉。他手向前抓了抓，将死之人回光返照的力度，堪堪抓到桌沿。

“呃……！”

他像个被割死的兔子，身体只是挣扎了一下，后腿再蹬一蹬，就不再动了。埃尔文开始动，碾着他的身体，他呼吸困难，心脏艰难地与桌面搏斗。一层又一层，后穴所有没及时张开的皱褶，悉数被扯散，血也流了出来，只有一些，但破了就是破了。

利维埋下头，嘴里死咬着。这男人一定是非常绝望了，否则不至于如此。要是他不答应他，他也许会挺不过去。然后，他利维也活不成了。不如房子突然塌了，都死在里面吧。痛苦中，思绪变得如此极端。

虽然很不甘心，可是埃尔文又能找到谁呢，找到谁能一言不发地被他白日里侵犯，还不会身体散架。要么是利维，要么是身经百战的妓女。要是去窑子，愤怒之下的精液就会变成私生子，数年后拿来向他漫天要价。

你看，为了大义，利维别无选择。

“哈……哈……”

从撕裂痛到习惯，他听着身上埃尔文牛一样奔腾的鼻息，颇有几分余力来为窗外恐惧。但幸好，今天，楼顶不会有人在扫除，没有人能看到顶楼的办公室里，团长蛮横地压在士官长身上，横征暴敛。士官长像个蛰伏的雌兽，样子一定十分难看。

这时，有人来敲门。

咚、咚。

埃尔文依然在他身上抽插着，青筋暴起的手按在两侧，如同一头大汗淋漓的白马。

咚、咚。

“那个……埃尔文团长，”门外传来稚嫩的声音，“这里有个王都的急件……”

“那群混账，”利维小声骂道。

埃尔文抬起身，大声问：

“关于什么？”

“要传唤您们……”

“该死的。”

从声音可知，埃尔文更烦躁了。门外的孩子几乎要哭了。为着得不偿失的作战，为着长官凭空而来的臭骂。

“对不起，那些传令兵听说失败就来了……”

利维等了好一会儿，直到埃尔文从他身上拔出去。这场孩子发脾气一样的性爱必然没有结束，所以他只是保守地抬起身子。

埃尔文一边低头系着皮带，一边说：

“你去开。”

“哈？”

既然如此，他居然还在装模作样地检查袖口，“让你去开。”

利维呆着，血水在往下掉，门外又在说：

“埃尔文团长？”

利维停了一会，只好光着腿，去捡埃尔文丢开的裤子，动作很快，但还是被嫌慢。

“快一点。”

“别催我……”

他简单套了个靴子，有点瘸地去开门。

一打开，便迎上一对纯洁的大眼睛。

“诶，士官长？”

利维脸上还是连片的红，有点喘，止不住。要是被怀疑就说在打架吧，虽然很搞笑，两个人关起门来对彼此饱以老拳。

“给我吧，”他抹了一下汗湿的头发，另一只手干脆地把纸夺过来。

那孩子却还不走，大大的眼睛睁着。

他知道了吗？

他其实尝过性爱的滋味，所以知道做爱时热乎乎的味道？

这满房间都是。

“怎么了？”

“不、没有，我先走了……”

利维放弃恐慌放弃得比想象的还快。一切都这样了，这点破事让人知道了就算了。

门再次锁上，他又回到那个埃尔文对自己发泄情绪的小空间。

“你要看吗？”

他递给埃尔文，后者做了个手势，让他放一边去。利维又着手脱起裤子，而埃尔文绕到后面，按着他，让他踮着脚尖站着被操。

奇怪，这下埃尔文温柔多了。

看来他没那么生气了。

终于，有了一件可以高兴的事。在疼得几乎要咬碎牙齿时，利维想。

一切结束后，利维双腿间一塌糊涂，像雨天的泥巴路。他解了衣服扣子，下面还是什么也不穿，坐在桌脚边，抱着那只伤腿。

“为什么让我去开门？”

埃尔文也瘫坐在地上，死盯着地板，没回答。

“你想让我出丑吗？还是想让我们两个一起？还是说……你只是想逃避。”

埃尔文缓缓抬起头，目光几乎是悲伤的。

“对不起，利维。”

他的埃尔文回来了。

男人一只手按住额头，一滴酒也不曾沾，却昏得七荤八素的。突然，他冲过来一把抱住利维，结结实实的。利维迟疑地，但最终还是抱回去。

“对不起……”

他说。利维把下巴放在他肩上，想起了很多事，比如死去的年轻女孩和活着的年老男人的脸。

那张传唤书就掉在不远处。

世界不可能因为他们私下鬼混完成就结束。利维很遗憾。

“都死了……”他说，“那小子……艾伦也要交回去……人类要完蛋啦，你打算怎么办？”

他不想问，但埃尔文必须想出来。

“会有办法，”埃尔文闷在他颈侧，说。

“你想到了？”

利维笑了笑，合上眼睛。

“就知道你会有。”

再一次，埃尔文赋予伤痛，他所有的伤痛，以伟大的理由。

END


End file.
